La grandesa de nuestro Destino
by Kratoz 1337
Summary: La vida en la Tierra alcanzo una era de luz y grandeza cuando El Viajero apareció, pero la Oscuridad, su eterna enemiga, también los encontró y empezó a erradicar todo, pero antes de asolar la tierra el Viajero la contuvo, se sacrifico y los salvo. Ahora, Finn y un par de extraños deben unir fuerzas para rescatar y preservar lo que queda, redimirse y convertirse en leyenda.
1. Antecedentes

La primera vez que lo vieron no sabían muy bien que era; Una esfera gigante de color blanco flotando sobre la superficie de Marte. Lo llamaron el **Viajero** y todo cambió con su llegada.

Nos otorgó dones para transformar el sistema solar y la naturaleza de la vida humana. Marcó el comienzo de nuestra **Edad de Oro**, toda una época de milagros. Remodeló nuestro sistema solar tan decididamente como destruyó nuestros marcos teóricos científicos y filosóficos. Para nuestros ancestros debió ser una revelación, una mirada detrás del horizonte de la posibilidad esperada hacia el reino del poder trascendental. 

Pero nunca nos reveló sus más íntimos secretos . . .

¿De dónde vino el **Viajero**? ¿Por qué nos ofreció tanto?

La **Edad de Oro** se encontró con desafíos. Conflictos internos, desavenencias filosóficas —particularmente en torno a preguntas relacionadas con la inteligencia artificial y la «bifurcación mental»—, y duraderos enigmas científicos. Pero la humanidad y sus criaturas mecánicas se enfrentaron a esos problemas con vigor, orgullo y un sentimiento contagioso de compasión pluralista.

Esta edad era puro resplandor, y la noche que nos envolvió tras el **Colapso** fue rápida y absoluta. Algo nos golpeó. Puso fin a nuestra **Edad de Oro**. Casi acabó con nosotros. Todo lo que habíamos creado, todo lo que logramos fue destruido, exterminado, la **Oscuridad** apareció, nada podía detenerla, solo nos salvó el **Viajero**. . . y a un precio catastrófico.

Después silencio, podría llamársele . . . ¿Paz? . . .

¿Sabía que estaba siendo perseguido a través de la galaxia? ¿Y por qué, al llegar los ejércitos de la **Oscuridad**, decidió el **Viajero** quedarse y luchar por nosotros?

Nunca lo sabremos . . . 

Después del **Colapso** comenzó la **Edad Oscura**, y durante esta empezaron a avanzar grandes grupos de las tierras salvajes. Se reunían en enclaves secretos y atravesaban las ruinas de las ciudades devastadas, esperando encontrar la costa, o una nave, o hallar el rastro de una promesa imposible.

De la oscuridad total, con los ojos encantados, salieron los **Insomnes**, nacidos del **Colapso** y descendientes de aquellos que intentaron escapar a su ira. Algo les ocurrió allí fuera, al filo de la oscuridad total, que los cambió para siempre. Los **Exos**, hechos a imagen y semejanza de la humanidad, dotados de diversidad mental y física, fabricados para una lucha ya olvidada son máquinas conscientes que marcharon junto a las columnas de refugiados, cubiertos de musgo y memorias fragmentadas. Y entre ellos llegaron los **Espectros**;parte máquina, parte **Luz** del **Viajero** y empezaron con su búsqueda de aquellos capaces de blandir la **Luz** como arma.

Fue una época de males horrendos y gran sufrimiento. Pero quedaba una esperanza: la promesa de refugiarse debajo del **Viajero**.

Toda alma obstinada con la mala fortuna de haber nacido fuera de los brazos protectores de la **Ciudad** susurra esta verdad a través de los páramos: "_hay una metrópolis nacida de las cenizas del Colapso a la que el Viajero protege_"; es una promesa y una ilusión, el único refugio de la **Oscuridad**.

La **Ciudad** es una próspera ecúmene amurallada, repleta de lenguas y tradiciones procedentes de todas las culturas humanas y neohumanas que han sobrevivido. La población de la **Ciudad** se enfrento a verdaderos desafíos: desigualdad, escasez, y el fantasma del conflicto interno. Pero las grandes tradiciones de la **Edad de Oro** continúan, y muchas clases de sufrimiento e injusticia han sido erradicadas para siempre.

¿Cuándo comenzó la **Edad de la Ciudad**? Quizá cuando la mayoría de los supervivientes del mundo decidieron vivir bajo el Viajero, en vez de en la barbarie. La **Ciudad** no se erigió sin luchar: hubo caudillos y feudos que intentaron aferrarse al poder; la hambruna, las enfermedades y la anarquía eran amenazas constantes. Pero los descendientes de la **Edad de Oro** mantuvieron la llama viva durante el ascenso a la civilización.

Pero conforme la **Ciudad** fue aprendiendo a caminar de nuevo, se encontró con un mundo infestado de alienígenas. Así nacieron los **Guardianes**, guerreros forjados por la **Luz** del **Viajero**. La última esperanza de un universo que se sume en la **Oscuridad**. Escogido de entre los muertos por los **Espectros** del **Viajero.**Se enfrentaba al desastre y la derrota. Incluso en años recientes, con el retorno de las expediciones a la **Luna** y otros planetas cercanos, el territorio de la **Ciudad** ha menguado, abandonando las secciones externas y convirtiéndolas en fortificaciones como lección aprendida en la **Batalla de la Grieta del Crepúsculo**, cuando los **Titanes** levantaron la primera muralla. O en los **Seis Frentes**, donde la **Ciudad** se enfrentó por primera vez a un ataque coordinado y lo repelió contundentemente.

Ahora las fundiciones y las constructoras navales de la **Ciudad** bullen de actividad. Los hornos de probabilidad y las cooperativas de trabajo empiezan a producir nuevas maravillas. La **Oscuridad** se cierne de nuevo. Pero la **Luz** crece también.

El total de sufrimiento puede que exceda nuestra compresión. Pero la **Ciudad** se erigió de entre las cenizas, reuniendo a los supervivientes. Los **Guardianes** se levantaron para desafiar las hordas de alienígenas. La **Edad Oscura** engulló gran parte de nuestra historia... pero no perdimos la esperanza.

El **Viajero** despertó la **Edad de Oro**. Pero nosotros la construimos. Lo recordamos con orgullo, incluso después de todo lo que hemos perdido. Ocupamos nuestro sistema solar y lo llenamos con nuestra labor. Y lo volveremos a hacer . . . Tras una era en retirada y lucha desesperada, pelearemos por recuperar nuestro sistema solar y reclamar un nuevo futuro.


	2. La leyenda empieza

"**Antigua Rusia**", la **Tierra**.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en los restos de un antiguo **cosmódromo** parcialmente destruido y casi deshabitado. Fue ahí donde la humanidad partió hacia las estrellas, y donde al final acudieron con la esperanza de escapar, pero ahora es un cementerio. Entre este paisaje desolado se puede alcanzar a ver una extraña figura, una esfera cubierta de pequeñas pirámides de color blanco, de un tamaño no mayor a la de una pelota de béisbol, se trataba de un **Espectro**, el cual flotaba por el lugar. Iba y venía como si buscara algo.

\- En donde se ha metido? – Se preguntaba.

Avanzaba hasta salir de una enorme muralla y seguir por un largo puente, lleno de Cascaras de autos, flotaba entre ellos mientras seguía con su búsqueda.

\- Jamás creí que volvería por aquí – Decía al tiempo que miraba dentro de las cascaras, hasta que noto algo – Ahí estas . . .

Aumento la velocidad se dirigió a una pequeña colina, hay estaba otra cascara, pero dentro de esta estaba alguien, un ser con forma humanoide de robusta armadura que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, parecía dormir, pero debajo de su casco este miraba la puesta de sol, la cual se reflejaba sobre el agua del mar que causaba un efecto hipnótico. . . Mágico.

\- Al fin te encuentro – Dijo el **Espectro** – Nos necesitan en la **Torre **con urgencia, el **Orador **ha pedido . . .

\- Fue aquí donde me encontraste, verdad?

La máquina lo miro extrañado.

\- Creí que no te importaba . . .

\- Sigue sin importarme, pero fue aquí, no?

El **Espectro**giro su mirada, observando el camino, recordando cuando sintió como la **Luz**le llamaba a ese lugar olvidado.

\- Si . . . Hace exactamente 5 años de eso . . .

\- Ya veo – El ser salió del vehículo – Llama a la nave . . . La **Ciudad** nos necesita . . .

El **Espectro** asintió, luego de unos segundos una pequeña nave, de color ámbar y con forma de "**V**" apareció. Descendió cerca de ambos, una compuerta se abrió y entraron, luego alzo vuelo y se alejaron rápidamente. El viaje fue en silencio, el ser se retiró el casco dejando ver un rostro humano, pelo rubio, de blanca tez y ojos de color azul celeste, se recostó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

¿Porque habría de preocuparse?

La ruta era segura y la nave era dirigida por el **Espectro**, solo le quedaba esperar a llegar.

Él es Finn, miembro de la orden **Titan**, heroico **Guardian** defensor de la **Luz** que canaliza el **don** del **Viajero** para librar la guerra contra la **Oscuridad**, bueno, casi. Los **Titanes** afrontan de cara cualquier reto, con seguridad y decisión, actuando como instrumentos de fuerza bruta de la voluntad del **Viajero**. Llevan defendiendo la Ciudad durante siglos.

Pero esa defensa no durará para siempre . . . Y el no ayudaba mucho, ya que diferencia de la mayoría el era algo holgazán y pendenciero.

Un sonido parecido a un "**BIP**" se escucho de repente, lo que causo que el **Humano **se despertara.

\- Llamada entrante - Dijo la pequeña maquina amarilla

\- Quien es? - Pregunto el **Titan**

\- Fionna . . .

El **Humano** abrió los ojos de sobremanera al oir eso.

\- Que debería hacer?

\- Ponla en pantalla - Respondió.

En el monitor frente a ellos aparecio la imagen de una joven muy parecida al **Humano**, la expresion de su rostro no mostraba mucha alegría.

\- En donde estas?

\- Hola, es un placer verte tambien

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Voy rumbo a la **Ciudad**, el **Orador **me ha mandado llamar, supongo que es por eso que me saludas, verdad?

\- Asi es, te ruego que te comportes, es una mision importante al parecer . . .

\- Y porque no la hace la famosa Fionna "La Irrompible"?

\- Estoy en una mision importante de la **Nueva Monarquia**, en **Venus**

**\- **Bueno, si eso era todo entonces ya puedes colgar . . .

\- Finn . . . por favor . . . no puedes seguir asi por toda tu vida . . . la **Ciudad, **nuestros amigos . . . todo depende de nosotros

\- Lo se . . .

Extraños ruidos y voces difusas se escuchan en la pantalla - Ya voy . . . Finn, debo irme, hablaremos cuando regresemos a la **Torre.**

**\- **Si . . . hermana . . .

Luego de un rato al fin llegaron a la **Torre**. Es aquí, para muchos **guardianes**, el único lugar que conocen al que pueden llamar hogar.

Para los habitantes de la **Ciudad**, es una promesa de supervivencia. Los mercaderes y ciudadanos que llenan sus plazas y salas se entregan tanto a la reclamación de nuestros mundos como los guardianes que se aventuran hacia la **Oscuridad**.

Disminuyo la velocidad para poder descender y detenerse en el hangar, ya en el suelo apago motores y bajo de la nave seguido por su espectro. Mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras su nave era bajada por un elevador hacia la sección de mantenimiento donde recibirá reparaciones y chequeo de rutina, aun cuando los daños fueran menores era una regla de la **Torre** que todas las naves de los **Guardianes** fueran revisadas cuidadosamente para su próxima misión, después de todo, ellos eran quienes protegían la **Ciudad** y requerían de una nave que les ayude a moverse fuera de la misma.

-Como te fue? – Pregunto la **Contramaestre**, que siempre se encontraba sentada en su mesa de trabajo observando el ir y venir de todas las naves.

\- Podría decirse que esta vez me fue bien – Respondió alegre el **Titan** al pararse a unos metros de ella – **Jake **(Nombre que le puso a su **Espectro**). . . – La maquina asintió y un enorme trasto de metal, parecido a un motor y del tamaño de una mesa para seis personas se materializaba frente a ellos.

Al verlo la **Contramaestre** salto de su mesa y se acerco al objeto.

\- De donde lo has sacado? – Pregunto con una mirada de felicidad y sorpresa, como si le hubieran dado un regalo o juguete nuevo.

\- Se lo arrebate a un grupo de **Caídos**, al parecer era lo único que aun servía, lo demás estaba inservible – La **Contramaestre** lo miro entristecida – Lo lamento . . .

\- Descuida, aun así te agradezco que me hayas podido traer esto: Este es un motor **Desliespacial** fabricado durante la **Edad de Oro**, pertenecía a un modelo en especial, la nave de asalto orbital "**Sable**", es única en su tipo, créeme que te lo sabré recompensar.

\- Eso espero – Respondió el **Espectro** – CASI MORIMOS AHÍ !

\- Exageras – Contesto el **Titan** – Bueno, la dejamos con su regalo, debo ir a ver al **Orador**.

\- Que os vaya bien . . . ustedes tres, ayúdenme con esto . . . RAPIDO !

El **Titan** no pudo evitar reír por lo escuchado, empezó caminaba por los pasillos del hangar hasta llegar a la **Plaza Central** de la **Torre**, donde los **Guardianes** discutían de todo tipo de temas, compraban municiones, comida o mejoraban sus armas, recibían contratos y misiones o checaban su correo. Siguió de frente hacia el pasillo que le conducía a la Torre Norte, donde se encontraba **El Santuario del Orador**, un enorme cuarto ocupado de libros y todo tipo de documentos con datos de todo tipo, y en el centro de este se encontraba un extraño aparato, similar a un Cartógrafo, que giraba en torno a la imagen del **Viajero**, la cual se veía al fondo. El **Titan** miro el objeto que siglos atrás había dado pie a grandes maravillas y que ahora flota en silencio, inmóvil sobre la **Ciudad**, sobre el santuario final de la humanidad. Puede que esté curándose. Puede que se esté muriendo. Dio todo lo que tenía para salvarnos. Y su poder descansa ahora en nosotros, los **Guardianes**.

\- Me alegra que ya estés aquí – Escucho decir a su espalda, al volverse vio al **Orador**, un ser que portaba un traje blanco, capucha negra y una extraña mascara blanquecina que bajaba de unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte alta de la biblioteca – Espero no haberte causado problemas.

\- Usted jamás me los causara **Orador**, dígame, en que le puedo ayudar?

\- Tuve una visión . . . la **Oscuridad** resurgirá . . . nos golpeara de nuevo y esta vez . . . no sobreviviremos . . .

\- Esta seguro?

\- Dudas de mi acaso? – Pregunto

\- N-no señor – Respondió a la vez que bajaba la cabeza apenado por su actuar – Ruego me perdone.

\- No hay nada que perdonar **Titan**, pero si, la **Ultima Ciudad** caerá ante la **Oscuridad** si no actuamos rápido . . .

\- Y que puedo hacer para ayudarle?

\- En mi visión pude distinguir a dos **Guardianes** que son la clave para nuestra supervivencia.

\- De quienes se trata señor?

\- Desafortunadamente no los conozco . . . – El **Titan** lo miro extrañado – Estos **Guardianes** aun están dormidos . . . Debemos despertarlos y traerlos a la **Ciudad**, todo depende de ellos.

\- Esta usted seguro de lo que me esta pidiendo?

\- Si, eres el unico disponible en estos momentos, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

\- Ok, se agradece el reconocimiento, como los encontrare?

\- Ellos te guiaran – Respondió mientras dos **Espectros** se materializaban a sus costados.

\- Hola ! – Dijeron al unisonó ambas maquinas.

\- Y Finn, ve con cuidado, los ejércitos de la **Oscuridad** están al tanto de ellos y harán lo que sea para evitar que nos ayuden.

\- Llevare a alguien mas entonces . . .

\- No hay nadie disponible, la **Vanguardia **y demas facciones no tienen a nadie mas, les ha enviado a alguna misión y no saben cuanto puedan tardar.

\- Es verdad - Dijo al recordar su platica con su Hermana - así que tendré que hacerlo solo . . . Bueno, salvar al mundo nunca ha sido fácil – Dijo con tono más que sarcástico – Entonces me retiro, volveré tan pronto encuentre a esos **Guardianes**.

\- Cuídate **Humano**, el destino de la **Ciudad** y de todos en ella descansa en vos.

\- Je . . . Sin presión . . . - Pensó

El **Titan** dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del **Santuario**.

\- De verdad crees que sea tan peligroso? – Pregunto alarmado su **Espectro**.

\- Tu le temes a todo . . .

\- Y porque no debería? Si yo muero no habrá forma de traerte de vuelta, MORIRAS !

\- Eres bastante pesimista, te lo habían dicho ya? – Suspiro – Vale, si compro mas munición estarás más tranquilo?

\- Y una mejor arma ! Ese fusil tuyo ya no es muy útil últimamente.

\- De acuerdo, otra arma también entonces.

\- Gracias . . .

Luego de atiborrarse de municiones, conseguir mejor equipo y algunas provisiones extra el cuarteto estaba listo para partir, solo había un pequeño problema.

\- COMO QUE MI NAVE NO ESTA LISTA? - Pregunto claramente alterado al Androide.

\- Le estamos haciendo un chequeo a fondo – Respondió la **Contramaestre** que se acercaba al **Guardián**, con las ropas manchadas de aceite – Tu encuentro con esos **Caídos** la dejo más dañada de lo normal.

\- Pero tenemos una misión urgente del **Orador** que cumplir – Dijo el **Espectro** nervioso – Cuanto más tardaran las reparaciones?

\- No se que responderte, cada vez que revisamos una cosa aparece algo mas . . .

\- Y ahora que haremos? – Pregunto uno de los **Espectros**.

\- Solo se me ocurre que te preste una de mis naves de uso . . .

El **Espectro** del **Titan** lo miro rogante, pidiéndole que no aceptara.

\- Cuales tienes? – No lo consiguió.

\- Sígueme – Respondió la **Contramaestre**.

Luego de unas horas el grupo estaba en rumbo hacia los **Guardianes**. en una enorme nave que mas parecía una reliquia, pero que aun funcionaba y que ademas serviría para transportar a los otros 2 guardianes

\- Muy bien **Espectro** . . . A donde quieres que te lleve?

\- Estas son las coordenadas aproximadas.

En la pantalla aparecieron varios pares de números, lo cual extraño al **Titan**.

\- Pero estas coordenadas son de una zona muy extensa . . . no tienes un punto más especifico?

\- Lo lamento, pero es ahí donde siento la Luz del **Guardián** . . .

\- Bueno – Dijo resignado el **Guardián** – **Jake** – La maquina del **Titan** asintió e introdujo las coordenadas en la consola - **Irak**, haya vamos . . .


	3. El Primer Guardian

La nave se acercaba a su objetivo mientras los motores comenzaban a disminuir su potencia haciendo vibrar todo el casco con lo cual el joven Titán solo podía pensar en una cosa, no volver a tomar un nave prestada y menos siendo una reliquia la cual parecía que se desarmaría en cualquier momento, incluso Jake se veía muy nervioso y de ser un organismo vivo de seguro vomitaría.

\- _Hemos_ _Llegado_ – Dijo una de las maquinas anunciándolo por uno de los altavoces.

\- Ya era hora, no quiero pasar un minuto más en esta batidora – Respondió Finn mientras se levantaba del asiento – Jake, encárgate de la nave.

\- …A la orden – Dijo no muy convencido de seguir en semejante vejestorio.

La nave descendió lentamente hasta casi tocar el suelo, la compuerta se abrió y de esta bajo Finn acompañado de los Espectros. Ya en tierra la nave levanto vuelo y se alejó, su dirección podría variar: Podría dirigirse a orbita a esperar que la llamen o esconderse en alguna estructura cercana, esto debido a una serie de encuentros desafortunados con una de las primeras razas extranjeras con las que entablaron combate: Los Caídos. Debido a esto y al constante riesgo de perder la nave ante ellos, ya sea porque la destruyen en pleno vuelo o porque la desmontan y se llevan las partes.

Luego de ver la nave alejarse Finn emprendió el camino siguiendo las coordenadas que había recibido. La vista era de más aburrida para el Guardián, nada más que arena y devastación en todo el horizonte, por un momento creyó estar en Marte, pero el tono de la arena era suave, a comparación del fuerte color Rojo de la oxidación que caracteriza al planeta. Caminaron durante más de una hora sin notar que alguien los miraba a la distancia por la mira telescópica de su arma.

-¿Falta mucho? – Pregunto Finn a la maquina algo fastidiado.

\- _Un poco, pasando esa duna podremos ver nuestro destino._

El humano se "alegro" al escuchar eso . . . ya habían pasado 2 horas de vuelo en ese maltrecho pedazo de metal que le dieron por nave más aparte la caminata por el desierto bajo el sol implacable. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima apretó el paso para acelerar la marcha, pero al llegar a lo alto de la duna no vio nada.

-¿Es aquí? – Pregunto con un dejo de incredulidad mientras señalaba a donde suponía se encontraría una edificación.

\- _Afirmativo, las coordenadas nos traen a este punto._

\- Ok. ¿Y dónde está? – Pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo muy evidente.

\- _60 mts bajo nosotros_...

\- Ok... no traje pala ni pico y mucho menos un balde… ¡¿Cómo DIABLOS VAMOS A LLEGAR AHÍ?!

De pronto un fuerte sonido seco retumbo en el aire, luego un zumbido y sin poder siquiera preparase bien un explosivo les dio alcance.

-_¡¿QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?! _– Exclamo una de las maquinas aterrada

\- ¡UN CAMINANTE CAIDO! – Grito Finn al reconocer a la distancia aquella máquina insectoide la cual fue el dolor de cabeza de la Ciudad durante la "Grieta del Crepúsculo" – ¡AL SUELO! – Ordeno al escuchar un segundo disparo.

Los Espectros rápidamente se desmaterializaron para protegerse, pero Finn no contaba con dicha habilidad y el impacto de la explosión le alcanzo lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, aun aturdido por aquello Finn sintió cuando la arena comenzó a caer dentro de un agujero en el suelo y el también, sin fuerzas suficientes se dejó llevar por el movimiento de la arena hasta que toco fondo, esto además lo hiso porque así los sistemas de rastreo del Caminante no lo detectarían y al final los Caídos se irían creídos de que cumplieron su cometido de asesinarlo

-_¿Te encuentras bien? _– Cuestiono una de las máquinas mientras lo revisaba.

\- Si, eso creo – Respondió algo adolorido

\- _¿Qué hacen los Caídos aquí? _– Interrumpió Jake - No hay nada que puedan saquear por esta zona...

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Contesto Finn atrayendo la atención de los 3 Espectros – Miren esto chicos…

Las maquinas se precipitaron hacia el frente de donde el humano miraba, no daban crédito a lo que veían: Una especie de hangar con diversas máquinas en forma de naves cubiertas por el polvo y el paso de los años...

-_¿Esas cosas son de la Edad de Oro? _– Pregunto uno de los Espectros sorprendido de semejante hallazgo.

\- _No...Son mucho más antiguas de lo que imaginan...Es increíble que todo esto estuviera escondido aquí abajo todo este tiempo..._

\- ¿Y el Guardián? – Pregunto Finn al recordar su misión

\- _¡Oooh! Es verdad... lo había olvidado... _– La máquina se expandió formando una especie de burbuja con sus puntas marcando un punto específico – _¡Por allá!_ – Dijo mientras aceleraba hacia una habitación cercana.

El Titán fue tras ella surcando diversas salas y cuartos con objetos que no había visto antes o pudiera que sí, solo que no recordaba. La persecución termino hasta una salida que llevaba al exterior, Finn dudo por un momento, ya que si los Caídos seguían cerca los serían presa fácil y se harían con todo lo que tenía el lugar.

-_¡AQUÍ ESTA! _– Grito el Espectro mientras se detenía en un punto de la habitación.

\- ¿Donde?

\- _Aquí_ – Respondió mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por todos lados.

\- No me digas que él está...

\- _Así parece_, _al menos esta completo._

\- Nunca fui muy bueno con los rompecabezas – Respondió sarcásticamente - ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Te ayudo a recogerlo?

\- _No es necesario_ – Respondió al mismo tiempo que se volvía a expandir y de él comenzó a salir una fuerte luz la cual cegó temporalmente al humano.

Si los Caídos aun no los habían detectado, con eso, no habría dudas. Luego de unos segundos la luz comenzó a disminuir y frente al Espectro se podía apreciar la figura de un varón con traje color verde olivo, de diseño militar tendido en el suelo, al verle Finn corrió para ver si podría ayudar.

-¿Estará bien?

\- Si, solo necesita un poco de tiempo antes de... - Sin poder terminar de hablar el Guardián despertó dando un rápido y poderoso golpe que saco de balance al Titán y asusto al Espectro quien solo pudo decir – _¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?!_

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO! – Grito colérico el humano tratando de quitárselo de encima – ¡TE MATARE, JURO QUE LO HARE!

En ese momento y temiendo lo peor Finn opto por realizar un movimiento de combate algo forzado con el cual logro quitárselo de encima arrojándolo lejos de él, con rapidez se levantó del suelo para evitar otra sorpresa mientras trataba de calmarlo.

\- ¡ESPERA! , ¡SOY AMIGO, VINE A AYUDARTE! – Decía el humano tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón sin mucho éxito aparente.

El soldado se incorporó y tomo una postura defensiva, no hacía caso de razones y con una rápida y sorpresiva patada de barrido tumbo al Titán, Finn trato de alejarse a rastras pero fue sujetado de la pierna y jalado hacia atrás.

-¡MUERETE MALDITO! – Grito mientras dejaba caer su bota sobre la cabeza de Finn.

\- ¡ESPERA NOOO! . . . . – La bota del varón rompió los huesos y las vértebras del Titán haciendo un grotesco sonido matándolo al instante.

Los Espectros solo miraban atónitos la escena hasta que el responsable de Despertarlo con algo de miedo se acercó hasta él.

-_Debes tranquilizarte Guardián, hemos venido a ayudarte... _\- El Guardián giro la vista hasta clavar la mirada en donde estaba la máquina.

-¡NOOO! , ¡ATRÁS MALDITA COSA, NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito mientras entraba al complejo huyendo de ellos.

\- _Muy bien, eso ha salido genial_ – El tono sarcástico de Jake era más que evidente después de haber visto todo lo ocurrido.

\- _¿Qué hacemos ahora? _– Pregunto uno de los Espectros viendo lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Finn.

\- _De momento arreglar este desastre... _

Mientras tanto el humano corría por los diversos pasillos buscando algo, entraba y salía de los cuartos de una manera desesperada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vamos... ¿dónde están? – Decía en tono suave como si tratara de ocultarse, volvía la mirada una y otra vez para cerciorarse de que las cosas que vio no le seguían – ¡AQUÍ ESTAS! - De entre las diversas cosas en las que rebuscaba encontró un fusil M4, lo examino y comprobó que aún tenía cartuchos en el cargador – Bien, ahora debo ver la forma de salir de a…

Un potente derechazo lanzo por los aires al Humano que fue a parar a una pared cercana y debido al golpe soltó su arma que cayo lejos de él.

-Quise hacerlo por las buenas – Comenzó a decir el Titán mientras se acercaba al soldado derribado – Pero si así es como serán las cosas…te devolveré el favor.

Finn sujeto al soldado y lo levanto levemente del suelo, este aun aturdido comenzó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse sin mucho éxito, el Titan levanto el brazo izquierdo en pose amenazante, listo para asestar otro golpe pero esta vez, al mismo instante de que apretaba el puño de este empezaron a salir leves destellos eléctricos.

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO CABRON!

\- ¡PRIMERO ME LA PAGAS HIJO DE PUTA!

\- ¡YA BASTA!– Se escuchó gritar tras de ellos, Finn reconoció muy bien la voz de aquella que había interrumpido su venganza, volvió la mirada y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, se trataba de Fionna "La Irrompible", y detrás de ella estaban los 3 Espectros que habían acompañado a Finn desde que salió de la torre.

\- ¿Tú le avisaste verdad? – Pregunto Finn a su Espectro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No importa quién fue el que me haya llamado, lo que importa ahora es que debes darte prisa y sacar al Guardián de aquí.

\- Primero me las pagara este cabronazo de mier…

\- Te he dado una orden Finn

\- ¡SUELTAME INFELIZ! – Grito el soldado tratando de liberarse sin éxito.

\- ¡CALLATE! – Respondió mientras le propinaba otro golpe que le noqueo al instante.

\- ¡A que estas esperando Finn!, ¡Que te vayas he dicho!

\- ¡¿PORQUE TANTA PRISA?! , ¡NO HAY NADA DE QUE…!– El sonido de una explosión cercana le interrumpió abruptamente mientras el lugar comenzaba a temblar – ¿Caídos? Creí que ya se habrían marchado cuando…

\- Pues te equivocas, siguen ahí afuera y en este momento mi escuadra los está frenando, ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DEPERDER EL TIEMPO, MUEVE ESE CULO Y SAL DE AQUÍ!

\- Esta bien, está bien…ya me voy…que carácter te cargas (por eso no consigue novio), Jake trae la nave.

\- En seguida…solo dame un momento.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – Le pregunto Finn a su hermana.

\- No, solo estaba de paso, me asegurare que salgas ileso y regresare a la torre a informar sobre mi misión.

\- (Qué bien) – Susurro el humano –( Ya tengo suficiente con no poder vengarme como para aguantarte).

\- Te oí estúpido - Finn sintió un leve sudor frio recorrer su cuello al sentirse descubierto – Date prisa y vete.

El humano solo asintió mientras cargaba sobre su hombro el cuerpo del aún aturdido soldado y comenzó a correr a donde le habían encontrado. Al llegar la nave ya los estaba esperando y rápidamente subieron en ella, mientras levantaba vuelo pudo ver a la distancia como su hermana y su escuadra enfrentaban al "Caminante". Aun cuando no lo pareciera, ver esa escena le daba un poco de celos…jamás, en todo el tiempo que había entrado a la vanguardia había podido encarar a un "Caminante" de los Caidos.

-Se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es… ¡NO! – Se apresuró a decir Jake al pensativo humano deduciendo de antemano sus intenciones.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, me perderé de la diversión…

\- Fionna ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por ayudarnos y no vamos a desperdiciarlo solo porque quieres acabar con un "Caminante".

\- Qué aburrido eres, muy bien, entonces iré a ver a ese idiota que me rompió el cuello

\- No lo harás.

\- ¿Y porque no?, el me la debe y no me pienso quedar así.

-Porque aun debemos ir a buscar al siguiente guardián, ¿recuerdas?, Estamos en una misión no lo olvides chamaco berrinchudo.

-Vale…pero ya me las pagara – Finn suspiro resignado mientras regresaba a la silla del piloto y se quitaba su casco completamente frustrado – Muy bien Espectro, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir ahora?

\- _Estas son las coordenadas_ _del siguiente objetivo_ – Respondió mientras se acercaba al monitor y transfería los datos.

\- Mmmm…ese lugar me suena… ¿Qué no es ahí donde vivía ese tal "Big Ben"?

Jake solo dirigió su ojo robótico al suelo en señal de vergüenza por la ignorancia que el humano estaba mostrando así como contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-El Big Ben no está vivo…es una Torre con un enorme Reloj en la cima, y de hecho es una de las pocas cosas que siguen en pie…aunque ya no funciona porque los caídos le han sacado casi todos los mecanismos dejándolo como un cascaron vacío.

\- Oooooh pues…errores los comete cualquiera, Como sea, Londres allá vamos.


	4. El segundo Contacto

Poco a poco el humano iba recuperando la razón, el dolor de cabeza y el constante movimiento fueron también responsables de esto, abrió los ojos un poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz.

-_**¡Ooh, que bien! **_– Escucho decir a su lateral – _**Ya estas despertando.**_

Al volver la mirada noto de nuevo a esa extraña cosa flotante a su lado, trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible ya que estaba sujeto de pies y manos a una cama.

-_**Por favor no hagas mucho ruido, el Titán está dormido y si se entera que ya despertaste querrá vengarse.**_

\- **¿Titán?** – Pregunto extrañado – **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieren de mí?**

_**\- Queremos que nos ayudes Guardián.**_

**\- ¿Guardián?**

**\- Así que el cabron ya despertó –** Escucharon decir tras del Espectro, el cual solo bajo un poco su mirada – **Dime bello durmiente, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**\- ¿Quién eres tú?**

El Titán se acerco, tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de donde estaba sujeto el Guardián.

**\- Mi nombre es Finn Mertens, actualmente, y muy a mi pesar, soy tu niñera oficial –** Dijo en forma sarcástica** – Eso sí: no cambio pañales, no cuento historias para dormir y no te daré de cenar, fuera de eso tengo que evitar que te maten –** se levanto y se dirigió a la salida **– Disfruta tu vuelo.**

**\- ¡Espera..! -** Una fuerte turbulencia evito que continuara, luego se fue la luz y para terminar una alarma empezó a sonar

**\- ¡HAY POR TODOS LOS...! –** Se asomo por la puerta **\- ¿¡AHORA QUE PASA!?**

**\- SE HA DAÑADO EL ROTOR** – Se escucho decir a lo lejos

**\- ¿¡OTRA VEZ?! –** El Titán soltó una bocanada de aire en señal de cansancio **– Espera aquí –** Dijo antes de salir por completo

**\- ¿Y a donde más podría ir? –** Pregunto el Guardián.

_**\- Por cierto –**_ Dijo la maquina llamando su atención _**– Soy un Espectro... mejor dicho soy tu Espectro, es un placer conocerte al fin... ¿Cual era tu nombre?**_

**\- Matt... me llamo Matt Graham...**

_**\- Que ojos tan curiosos tienes –**_ Dijo la maquina sonando muy sincera al ver sus ojos bicolor (Verde-Izquierda, Rojo-Derecha)

**\- Je… Gracias… supongo…**

Mientras tanto, en el puente.

**\- ¿No se supone que lo habías arreglado hace unas horas?**

_**\- Hice lo que pude, pero esta cosa no aguantara mucho, te dije que no la aceptaras, ¿Pero acaso me hiciste caso? ¡NO! La aceptaste de todas formas.**_

**\- No es momento para reclamos... Espectro ¿Cuanto falta para alcanzar el objetivo?**

_**\- Unos 10 Km más adelante.**_

_**\- Esta cosa no aguantara más de 2.**_

**\- Muy bien, bajemos aquí, vamos por el Guardián, buscamos algo que nos ayude a remplazar el rotor y nos vamos, ¿Les parece?**

_**\- ¿Qué hay del primer Guardián?**_

**\- Es mejor que se quede... ya tengo suficiente con que este cacharro no sirva como para preocuparme por él, ahora bajemos.**

Ambas maquinas asintieron y procedieron a descender la nave, a no más de 3 metros antes de que tocaran el suelo esta se apago completamente, provocando un brusco impacto que de paso sirvió para liberar al "Prisionero".

_**-Bueno, al menos estamos en el suelo –**_ Dijo el Espectro tratando de sonar alegre y de animar las cosas.

Finn no respondió, se levanto y se dirigió a la compuerta de salida.

**-Espérenos – **Se escucho decir tras de ellos.

**\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

_**\- Su nombre es Matt y está dispuesto a ayudarte a cumplir tu misión.**_

**\- ¿A si? Pues te informo que no necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo arreglármelas yo solo, además solo me estorbaría.**

_**\- Finn –**_ Dijo la Jake tratando de hacerle entrar en razón _**– Deja que nos ayude, no sabemos que puede haber hay fuera.**_

**\- No habrá nada...**

_**\- Lo mismo pensamos de Irak y mira que si no es por Fionna ahora mismo seguiríamos hay.**_

**\- ¿Fionna?**

**\- ¿Te importaría? – **Dijo al Guardián **\- Esta es una plática privada.**

**\- Ok... lo siento... ¿Siempre es así? –** Pregunto Matt a su Espectro

_**\- Pues solo le conozco desde la mañana, pero al parecer sí.**_

**\- ¡ESTA BIEN! –** El grito del Titán los hiso regresar – **Muy bien, vendrás con nosotros, pero donde por tu culpa nos pase algo o me distraigas y me hagas perder tiempo te meto un tiro y hago que tu Espectro te regrese a la nave, ¿entendido?**

\- **Si**

\- **Muy bien, ¡EN MARCHA!**

Diciendo esto Finn empezó a avanzar y entro por una puerta cercana.

-**Este... Titán** – Hablo el Espectro – **Es para el otro lado**.

Sin decir nada, el humano volvió sobre sus paso retomando la ruta indicada por la maquina, esto solo provoco una leve risa por parte de los demás, sin decir nada mas retomaron el caminar, al salir del edificio Matt abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver el estado deplorable de la ciudad… la mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos y las calles llenas de esqueletos y vegetación, también en algunas partes se alcanzaban a ver piezas de lo que alguna vez fueron vehículos, tanto aéreos como terrestres.

-**¿Que paso aquí?** – Pregunto el Guardián a Finn, pero este no respondió, solo se limito a seguir avanzando - **¿Qué le pasa?**

-** No sabría decirte con exactitud que tiene, como dije solo lo conozco desde la mañana, pero puede que Jake si…**

**\- ¿Jake?**

Al oír su nombre el Espectro retrocedió un poco.

\- **¿Me llamaron?**

**\- ¿Tu eres Jake?**

**-Eso es correcto** – Respondió la maquina

**\- Ahora que recuerdo, aun no se que eres.**

**\- ¿Disculpa?** – Pregunto extrañado.

\- **Los Guardianes se dividen en 3 tipos, según la forma en que manipulan la Luz, están los Titanes, como nuestro querido amigo** – Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Finn que se encontraba hasta delante del grupo – **Los cazadores y los hechiceros**.

\- **Entiendo, entonces quieres saber qué clase de Guardián soy, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo averiguamos?**

**\- Tendré que analizarte, tomara unos segundos… No te muevas**

El Espectro asintió, apenas este empezó a emanar un pequeño haz de luz cuando fue sujetado por la mano del Titán.

**-¡O… Oye!** – Dijo la maquina – **Suéltame… me vas a dañar…**

**\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Matt veía como el Finn jugueteaba con el Espectro como si se tratara de una pelota de Béisbol – **Déjalo ir o…**

\- **¿O qué?**\- La voz del Titán era intimidante, a diferencia de antes ahora denotaba autoridad, típica de ellos.

\- **El solo iba a ver qué tipo de Guardián soy…**

\- **No tenemos tiempo… tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la Torre** – Finn se dio la vuelta, apenas dio unos pasos y arrojo al Espectro como si de una basura se tratara, cosa que enfureció a Matt - **Ahora lo más importante es encontrar al otro "Salvador" y piezas para la nave para largarnos de aquí…**

-** Tu… Alguien debería darte una lección…**

\- **¿Y quién será ese alguien? –** El tono sarcástico del Guardián era más que evidente - **¿Tu?**

**\- Te mate una vez, puedo volver a… espera un momento… ¡YO TE MATE!**

**\- Apenas te das cuenta…**

**\- ¿¡COMO PUEDES SEGUIR RESPIRANDO!?**

**\- Eso es por nosotros** – Interrumpió Jake – **Los Espectros tenemos la capacidad de traerlos de regreso si es que llegasen a morir en el campo de batalla…**

**\- ¿Es eso posi…?** – El Guardián no terminaba de hablar cuando recibió un disparo en la cabeza por parte del Titán.

\- **No es la venganza que hubiera querido… pero bueno, algo es algo.**

**\- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!?** – Grito el Espectro de Matt.

\- **No hagas tanto alboroto… solo quería que experimentara lo mismo que yo** – Respondió de una forma… ¿Alegre?

El Espectro bajo la mirada, rápidamente quiso revivirle, pero el Titán se lo impidió.

-**Déjalo así por un rato** – Alego – **De esa forma podre avanzar más rápido**

**\- Pero…**

**\- ¿Quieres discutirlo?** – Pregunto mientras le mostraba su puño, del cual salían unas leves chispas, ante esto el Espectro no respondió – **Bien… ahora continuemos**.

Jake solo veía como Finn imponía su voluntad, aunque era cierto que él era el más capacitado, mejor entrenado y que conocía los peligros de la frontera (además de ser el único disponible), eso no le daba derecho a tratar así a los que serian los "salvadores". La Misión del Espectro como tal era proporcionarle al Guardián las herramientas necesarias para combatir a la Oscuridad, nada mas… no distinguía mucho de ser algo parecido a un sirviente, sin embargo Jake no podía evitar sentir celos de otros Espectros, incluso su "Contraparte"; Cake, era mejor tratada por su Guardiana, la cual la veía más como una amiga. Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente suprimidos al ver sus sensores.

-**Tenemos compañía** – Informo – **Detecto formas movimiento a 50 mts al noroeste y 30 mts bajo tierra...**

**\- ¿Caídos?** – Pregunto temeroso el Espectro sin Guardián

\- **No, los patrones son distintos… ¿Qué es esto? Jamás había lo había visto…**

**\- No tenemos tiempo, sigamos…**

**\- Pero…**

El Titán sujeto firmemente a su Espectro, el cual solo sintió miedo a lo peor

\- **He dicho: ¡SIGAMOS!**

\- **S… si…**

Finn soltó a la pequeña maquina, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, antes ya había intentado deshacerse de él, al final termino obedeciendo la orden de su "amo", pero siguió alterado ante las extrañas lecturas. Luego de una más corta caminata llegaron a lo que parecía una construcción abandonada, cercada por una reja y con una placa al parecer conmemorativa: "En memoria de los niños y maestros que no pudieron salir de ese infierno. JAMAS LOS OLVIDAREMOS" decía la placa.

Los Espectros se miraron intrigados, sin embargo un fuerte sonido de metal les llamo la atención: Finn había tirado abajo la `puerta del lugar.

\- **O… Oye** – Quiso quejarse el Espectro de Matt, pero una mirada del Titán fue suficiente para callarlo.

Sin más entraron al recinto, al parecer se trataba de un orfanato, la cantidad de habitaciones, camas y demás lugares daban esa apariencia, pero la mayoría estaba destruida, las cenizas cubrían gran parte del lugar, era muy depresivo el solo estar ahí.

-**¿Dónde está el Guardián?** – Pregunto Finn queriendo salir lo más pronto del lugar

\- **Por aquí** – Respondió el Espectro

Finn camino siguiendo al Espectro hasta la parte baja del lugar, hay se podía ver que una parte del techado (Que también era el piso de la planta superior) se había derrumbado, aunque ahora solo quedaba parte de ese desastre, al final, la madre naturaleza no perdona a nadie. El Espectro se coloco cerca de los escombros.

\- **¿Es aquí?**

**\- Si… es en este punto donde ocurrió.**

**\- Pues date prisa, este lugar me pone de nervios…** \- Dijo Jake, cosa que pasó por alto para el Titán.

El Espectro comenzó con el "proceso" de resurrección, cuando la luz disminuyo se podía ver la figura de una chica, esto altero un poco al Titán, no esperaba que uno de los "salvadores" fuera una mujer… aunque tampoco le extrañaba tanto, después de todo su hermana era una de los mejores Guardianes de la historia de la Torre (O eso decían), pero lo que en realidad lo altero fue las ropas que tenia… parecía una especie de pijama, ya que solo era una "túnica"(¿?) la cual estaba parcialmente rasgada, mostrando ligeros atributos de la chica.

\- **Oye… trae al dormilón también** – Obviamente se refería a Matt, su Espectro asintió y procedió a revivirlo.

Una vez que un Espectro revive (O Despierta) a su Guardián por primera vez, este es capaz de traerlo de regreso en cualquier punto, no necesariamente donde murió por última vez. Esto ni los mismos Espectros podían entenderlo, solo lo sabían.

-**¿Q… Que paso?** – Pregunto un desorientado Matt - **¿Dónde estamos?**

**\- No se el nombre** – Respondió Finn acercándose a este – **Pero lo que importa es que ya encontramos al Guardián… o debería decir Guardiana…** \- Dijo mientras se apartaba para que viera a la mujer aun inconsciente

\- **¿Es ella?** – Cuestiono al ver a la chica y notar las mismas cosas que el Titan (La extraña ropa y que esta estaba semi rasgada) - **¿Por qué sigue dormida?**

**\- Pensé despertarla, pero como no quiero que me pase nada mejor dejo que lo hagas tu** – Respondió mientras le daba una "palmada/empujón" en la espalda - **¿Nos harás el honor?**

Matt solo le miro con cierto desagrado… sin replicar mas (para evitar que le metiera otro tiro) se acerco a la chica y delicadamente trato de hacerla reaccionar sin mucho éxito.

\- **Oye… despierta** – Le decía levemente - **¿Puedes oírme?**

\- **¿Cómo vas?** – Pregunto el Titán que miraba por los alrededores para cerciorarse que todo era seguro.

\- **Pues diría que mal…**

**\- A ver… dame espacio** – Dijo al acercarse para tratar de levantarla él, lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que esta ya había despertado, pero fingía dormir, asustada de que dos desconocidos estuvieran tan cerca.

De pronto un extraño ruido atrajo la atención de los Guardianes, algo había caminado cerca del tejado, alcanzaron a ver un extraño reflejo y de la nada una de las ventanas se rompió.

\- **¿Qué fue eso?** – Pregunto Matt apartándose para que no le cayeran los cristales.

\- **Saqueadores Caídos… esos desgraciados usan camuflaje óptico para hacer reconocimiento… debemos movernos, sin la nave estaremos…**

No pudo terminar de hablar, un torpe intento de golpe quiso sorprenderlo pero fue muy fácil esquivarlo, la Guardiana se levanto entonces, tirando golpes ciegos.

\- **Eh… tranquila, que no somos enemigos…**

**\- Aléjense… sean quienes sean no se acerquen…**

**\- Mira señorita, no tenemos tiempo para juegos** – Finn entonces logro sujetarla de uno de los brazos y jalándola con fuerza la sujeto por la espalda de la cintura – **Ahora se buena y ****cálmate**.

La chica hizo caso omiso de las palabras del Titan y siguió luchando, en uno de esos intentos logro hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

\- **Demonios… Matt, ayudame a suje…**

Ya no pudo terminar la oración debido a que uno de los cristales se clavo en su yugular, la Guardiana lo había tomado cuando cayeron y con un rápido y meticuloso movimiento termino por cortar el cuello del Titan, el cual solo hacia sonidos de ahogo mientras sujeteba la herida con las manos, pero luego de unos segundos murió… otra vez, aunque ahora desangrado. La Guardiana sujetaba con fuerza su "arma", amenazante, miraba cuidadosamente los movimientos de Matt, esperando cualquier acción que denotara una amenaza.

\- **Espera… hemos venido a ayudar, no queremos hacerte daño…**

**\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!** – Grito mientras arrojaba el cristal y salía corriendo.

\- **No sé porque…** \- Interrumpió Jake – **Pero siento que esto es un Deja´voo…**

Matt solo pudo soltar una leve risa al recordar lo sucedido.

\- **¿A qué esperas?** – Le dijo su Espectro – **Ve tras ella, si los Caídos la encuentran desarmada la mataran…**

**\- Pero podrás revivirla, ¿no? Tal como lo hiciste conmigo**

**\- Si, pero si los Caídos descubren que es una Guardiana no la mataran… ¡LA TORTURARAN!**

**\- Oh… eso es malo, ¿cierto?**

**\- ¿Tu qué crees, genio?** – Dijo un claramente (Y de nueva manera) alterado (Mas bien encabronado) Finn – **Si alguien va a verla sufrir… ese seré yo… jejeje**

Mientras tanto la chica corría por el edificio, entraba y salía de los cuartos

\- **No… no… ¡NO!** – Decía al entrar a cada habitación, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras veía como todo estaba destruido, arrasado por el fuego. Varias imágenes llegaban a su mente, recuerdos borrosos de lo ocurrido, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, cayó de rodillas mientras su mente asimilaba todo… sentía oír los gritos de los niños, incluso podía verlos correr… - **¿Qué… que fue lo que paso…? ¿Dónde están todos?** – De pronto, tal como llegaron los recuerdos súbitamente desaparecieron, dejándola en un estado casi inconsciente - **¿Qu… Quién soy?**

\- **¡CUIDADO!** – Escucho decir a su espalda cuando fue empujada al suelo al mismo tiempo que algo parecido a una bala paso zumbando cerca de ella y seguida de estas otros varios disparos impactaban cerca de ellos - **¡¿Puedes verlos?!**

**\- Hay están, a 200 metros** – Dijo Jake

\- **_Maldición… no esperaba que hubiera también Tiradores_… estan fuera del alcance de mi rifle… no nos queda de otra que correr…** \- Entre tiro y tiro y con un rápido movimiento se acerco con cuidado hasta a Matt y la chica que aun estaban tumbados en el suelo – **Solo espero que esta vez no me asesinen de nuevo mis "aliados"… ¿con esos amigos, para que necesito a los Caídos? Toma** – Le dijo a Matt mientras le extendía un arma – **Este Rifle de pulsos no alcanzara a esos cabrones, pero podrás dar fuego de cobertura en lo que salimos de este lugar, ¿sabes cómo usarlo?**

Matt tomo el arma y sin decir más reviso el cargador y tiro del cerrojo de carga

**\- Sin problemas…**

**\- Bien, a mi cuenta corren por esa puerta, luego tú me cubrirás… ¿Listos?**

**… 3…**

**… 2…**

**… 1…**

**¡YA!**

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
